Load Me Up
by speedofsound60
Summary: Prompto is a bad, bad boy. Solo play, solo kink, masturbation, fun with inanimate objects, anal play, mirrors, rosebud, object penetration. COMPLETE. Rated M for mature adult sexual content. Consider yourself warned!


**Load Me Up**

**Summary: ** Prompto is a bad, bad boy.

**Warnings: **Solo play, solo kink, masturbation, fun with inanimate objects, anal play, mirrors, rosebud, object penetration. Rated M for mature adult sexual content. Consider yourself warned!

* * *

Prompto glanced at his cell phone. 7:32pm. The blazing sun had already set and a cool evening breeze breathed quietly through the faded, lace motel curtain. Today was another long and brutal one, and the gunner was just about down for the count as his aching muscles screamed from being pushed to their limits yet again. He knew he was overextending himself physically, but he didn't have much of a choice with the pressure he felt to keep up with the rest of Noctis' gang of elite Crownsguard. If he were to lay down right now, he was pretty sure he'd fall asleep instantly. Heck, if he just sat still and closed his eyes, he'd probably pass out. Part of him thought that maybe he should just call it a night and hit the sack early. But that wasn't the plan. Not tonight.

Instead, Prompto sat intently on the edge of the oversized arm chair, tapping his foot anxiously and craning his neck to watch as the other guys eagerly headed off to the diner to fill their stomachs. Needing some 'alone time', the blond had feigned a headache and reluctantly elected to sit out this evening's festivities at the motel bar. He sure hoped Noctis didn't forget his promise to bring back some food when they returned. His empty stomach gave a loud growl, as if it could read his mind. "Don't worry, Ignis will remember if Noct doesn't," he said, rubbing it reassuringly. Ignis was reliable that way.

The guys' heavy footsteps and boisterous conversation slowly faded and Prompto impatiently sat for a few minutes longer. He couldn't be too careful. The last time he tried to do this, Noct had come back to retrieve his cell phone, and he'd barely had time to zip up before the brunette had barged in. After that, he'd decided he needed to be more careful. He couldn't afford any more close calls. Since the start of their journey, Gladio had coined more demeaning nicknames for him than he'd had back in junior high school, if that was even possible. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if 'pervert' got added to that list.

After a few moments of silence, Prompto was satisfied that the others were gone. Without wasting a further precious minute, the blond leapt from the dilapidated velveteen chair, its springs ringing out in distress from the sudden movement as he bounded to the bathroom, anxious to take advantage of some much needed and well deserved alone time. The pent-up sexual frustration he'd been going through since the start of this road trip almost reminded him of the unpleasantness of being dateless in high school. Except then, at least he'd had the privacy of his own bedroom to take care of business whenever the mood struck him.

This road trip was leaving a lot to be desired in the way of male maintenance and Prompto was quickly learning to take advantage of any opportunity he could find to get time alone, even if it meant leveraging his seemingly frail nature as an excuse to attain it. None of the other guys seemed to question why he needed a little more time to catch up on his rest, or if he spent longer than everyone else in the shower relieving his sore muscles. He didn't train daily like the others, and Gladio, who loved taking advantage of every waking opportunity to work out, was the first to believe the gunner's lame excuses, fully expecting that weaker guys like Prompto could never keep up with the rest of the gang. Ignis probably thought the extra time he'd spent in the bathroom was just to shape his perfectly-styled quiff. And Noctis, well, he always had his eyes glued to his phone and didn't seem to notice much of anything anyway.

Creeping into the tiny black and white lavatory, the blond closed the door behind him, paying careful attention to latch the lock. He stood in front of the full sized mirror on the back of the door, staring at himself for a moment under the glaring fluorescent lights. Their journey with Noctis had barely just begun, but it was already starting to show in the ever-so-slight purplish hue beneath his eyes. His hair was looking more than a little crispy from the long days in the sun and his attempts to pack light, which left him with a startling lack of hair care products. He'd never had callouses on his hands before, not to mention the giant, painful blisters on his feet. He dreaded each night when it came time to take off his boots, for fear of seeing how bloody his socks would be. He really should have packed some more comfortable footwear.

But all these trivial things didn't matter. He knew that he was here for a greater purpose, and he was willing to endure just about anything to ensure he could help his best, and basically only, friend. He was in it for the long haul with Noctis. And if he forced himself not to think about where they were actually headed, he was almost able to enjoy the extra air time this trip was giving him with his favorite Prince.

The flickering lights that buzzed loudly overhead brought the blond's wandering thoughts back to the here and now. The guys were gone. It was time for him to get out of his head and get down to business.

He continued to stand before the mirror, unfastening the metal clasp of his belt and enjoying the sound the white leather made as it flicked through the loops of his pants. Discarding the clunky article, it clattered loudly against the cheap linoleum. He shed his gloves and shrugged out of his vest, letting everything fall to the floor in a messy pile about his feet. He peeled his sweaty t-shirt over his head, dropping the damp fabric and kicking the pile of cast-off clothing to the corner of the room. The ripe scent of sweat filled the tiny room and the blond momentarily contemplated just hitting the shower and taking care of business in there. But no, he wanted to enjoy himself for once and wasn't in the mood to take shortcuts. Plus, the fact that he was filthy dirty and about to do something totally lewd on the grimy floor of the dingy motel bathroom was only adding to his turn on.

He'd been deprived for far too long and there was no room in the shower for him to do what he had been planning ever since he'd seen _it_. Indeed, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about _it_ \- the bright pink bottle of expensive salon shampoo he'd spotted sticking out of Noctis' travel bag three days ago. The plastic bottle was a good ten inches long, with bubble-like ridges all over, which were no doubt intended to aesthetically mimic foam, but instead made the blond's mind go somewhere else completely as he thought of where he could stuff it. The idea had instantly made his cock twitch and the delightfully-phallic object had been on his mind ever since.

The gunner had started experimenting with his rear about a year ago. He began small, poking just the tip of his forefinger inside to see what it felt like while he masturbated. After realizing that he liked it, over time he graduated to a full finger, then two, and now he was up to three. He just loved the way three made him feel achingly full and satisfied, almost enough to fill the hollowness inside of him. Plus, it usually made him come in about half the time.

He couldn't help but wonder what that bottle would feel like inside of him. He had been dying to know. The thought had crossed his mind earlier that day while they were driving in the Regalia, and he found himself hiding a boner for close on an hour afterwards. Now, finally, it was finally time to find out.

The blond cautiously unzipped Noctis' travel bag and rummaged gently through the contents until his fingers landed upon the ribbed, cool plastic. As he drew the prize object from its hiding place, an unexpected flash of guilt washed over him. Maybe he really was a pervert. He was, in fact, about to take Noctis' toiletries to stuff his hole so he could get off. What if Noctis somehow found out what he was up to? Someone this lewd surely wasn't fit to keep company with the heir to the throne of Lucis. But the blond quickly dismissed the fears. He would clean up afterwards and there would be no way the Prince would ever find out. And well, what Noctis doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Prompto grinned at the thought.

The blond gripped the plastic bottle in his fist, testing its rigidity, and contemplating if it would fit where he wanted it to go. It was a little larger in girth than he'd originally thought, but there was no turning back now. He'd told his body that it was going to experience the raw pleasure of being filled, and anything else at this point would just be a disappointment. He was determined to make this work.

He set the item carefully on the floor alongside him. He returned his gaze to the mirror and ghosted his fingers from his neck, past his collar bone, and across his chest to his nipples, enjoying the goosebumps that spread across his skin as he pretended the fingers belonged to someone else. Most preferably, Noctis. He plucked at the pert, pink nub teasingly, his breath hitching in the back of his throat. He was more sensitive than usual, the excitement of having a little fun with something that was Noctis' made his hardening cock press indignantly against the front of his jeans.

Prompto rubbed the outside of the denim. The ache growing inside throbbing against the palm of his hand. "Mmm," he moaned quietly. "This is gonna be fun."

Proceeding to unzip his trousers, his burning hot erection sprung free into the cool air and a delicious shiver passed through him. He pushed the tight fabric down past narrow hips and over lean, muscular thighs. His heady sweat-damp scent filled the air. He enjoyed the smell. It was arousing to think of Noct, and wonder what his best friend smelled like down there. He smirked at the thought and bit his lower lip. If only the Prince knew this is how his best friend liked to get off...

Kneeling onto the floor facing the bathtub, Prompto checked back over his shoulder at his reflection to make sure the angle was right. He planned to watch himself while he played. "Yes, that should do," he confirmed aloud while kicking off his boots and hauling his tangled pants the rest of the way off until he was wearing nothing but his cotton socks, white except for the blood-soaked stains that he chose to ignore for now. He eagerly gripped his aching cock and gave it a few long, steady strokes. It was already standing at full mast and the light pink head was dripping with a stream of hot precome. "Damn," he commented, swiping his finger through the gush of fluid and swirling it between his fingers. "This is gonna be good."

Prompto adjusted himself on his knees in front of the bathtub, spreading his legs into what he thought would be a good starting position. He twirled more of the clear fluid over his fingertips and reached under himself to run them lightly over the ticklish, sensitive skin between his pale cheeks. He always enjoyed teasing himself like this to start. The blond carried on for several minutes, re-wetting his fingers with spit and precome as needed to keep his entrance moist while he grazed his fingers past his hole, sliding them back and forth teasingly until it was almost unbearable. The overly sensitized pucker of pink flesh twitched uncontrollably beneath his fingertips, signifying it was time. Finally, a finger was slipped inside, breaching his tight entrance and stretching it.

"Mmmm," the blond moaned with satisfaction at the initial intrusion. It had been quite a while since he'd had an opportunity to play like this. He didn't realize he could go back to being so tight. He carefully pushed the digit deep into the recesses of his body before pulling it out and repeating. He did this a couple of times, working the ring of muscles open before adding a second finger and delighting in the raw, burning stretch.

Leaning forward so that his upper body was resting against the tub, Prompto sank a little further on his knees and continued to scissor himself open, using his free hand to stroke his scorching shaft.

"Noct..." His best friend's name was known to fade past his lips when he pleasured himself this way. His leg muscles tense, his back arching, he pressed a third digit in and fucked himself until he felt that he was ready to try out his new-found toy.

Pulling his fingers out and positioning his entrance over top of the up-side-down pink shampoo bottle, the gunner breathed a long sigh of anticipation and relief as he lowered himself onto the cold plastic, angling it against his hole so that it was forced inside.

"Six," he cursed quietly through shaky breath. The bottle was big. Much bigger than anything else he'd ever tried putting in there. But it also felt good. The hot stretch sent jolts of pleasure and pain rippling through his body, shaking him to the core. He had to will his knees not to give out beneath him as he pressed onward. The fullness ached as he ground himself down onto the hard plastic, each thrust impaling his ass deeper onto the toy until he was fully seated.

It was overwhelming at first. His vision blurred with pricking tears. His breath came in sharp gasps. The gunner wondered if he really would be able to continue on without lube. But determination got the better of him and he carefully re-balanced himself on his knees and paused for a few minutes to allow his body some time to adjust.

Looking over his shoulder at the mirror behind him, he watched intently at the bottle poking out of his ass, bobbing obscenely with every twitch of his straining muscles. "Just look at me, Noct. Look at your depraved best friend. This is what I like to do to my body when there's nobody else around," he huffed and wheezed, straining to continue to look over his shoulder at the lewd spectacle as his pale, lean body hoisted itself slowly up and down over the bright pink plastic.

"Fuck, yes."

Holding the bottle firmly against the floor, the blond impaled himself completely once more. The bubbled ridges on the bottle had exactly the effect he'd been hoping for, the delightful peaks tantalizing the walls of his passage, maximizing his pleasure and sending tingles through him from the inside. It wasn't long until he was fervently fucking it with everything he had, imagining that it was Noctis' dick and not just his hair care product.

"Oh," the gunner gasped with surprise as he realized his climax was approaching hard and fast, like an unstoppable wave about to crash over him. The burn and the sting and the tingling inside were almost too much to bear. It was much too soon, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to. So he continued to fuck himself with the bottle and started to jerk his cock hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, yeah. Fu- Gonna… come…" Prompto panted between the furious pumps of his fist and the ruthless angry thrusts of his hips. Suddenly, Prompto's back arched violently, his head flew back, every muscle in his body strained and twisted in pain as his near-violent orgasm ripped through him, blinding his vision and shooting ribbons of hot come from his cock to form white pools across the grimy bathroom floor.

Riding out his pleasure, he seated himself fully onto his substitute for Noctis' dick and continued to pump his cock, milking it until the sensitivity was too much to tolerate and he collapsed in a sweaty pile against the cold enamel of the bathtub, the bottle buried deep inside him now sticking lewdly out of his ass. Still shaking, the blond let himself lay crumpled upon the dirty linoleum until his heart stopped pounding. Tentative fingers pulled at the plastic bottle, trying to slowly tug it from his twitching hole, but the muscles there clenched around it, almost refusing to let it go. It took a few more determined tugs to finally overcome the resistance and the gunner managed to dislodge the obstruction, his body finally releasing the bottle with a loud, squelching pop of suction.

"Damn, you really did a number on yourself with this thing," Prompto mused, staring at his favorite new sex toy. He forced his muscles to move so he could back himself up to the mirror to size up his gaping hole, watching the reddened folds of stretched flesh twitch shut and reopen upon his command. The only thing missing from this picture was Noctis' dripping come. Damn, he really wished he knew what that would feel like.

In a stroke of brilliance, the blond popped open the cap of the shampoo and squeezed a generous amount of the white liquid between his cheeks. "Now that's more like it," he grinned while watching the gobs of fluid slowly drip down over his swollen entrance. The cool trickle felt glorious against his hot skin.

"What would you think of your best friend now, Noct?" the gunner asked with a sarcastic chuckle, experimentally pushing a finger past the aggravated, plushy red skin around his asshole, rubbing mischievously around the slippery rim. "Surprise! Your best friend's a man-whore that fucks himself in the ass with anything he can find at every chance he gets. While pretending it's you…"

The blond pulled the soaked skin open to see how much farther it could stretch. "Wow," he exclaimed with awe. Who knew that he could open up like this? It was an erotic sight, even if it was his own ass he was staring at. The view was enough to make his waning erection twitch back to life. "No, not again. I'm afraid we're outta time for tonight little guy."

It wouldn't be long before Noctis and the others got back and he needed to clean up this mess. He grabbed some bathroom tissue and hastily wiped up all the fluids. It was far from a perfect job he realized as he smeared his mess across the floor, but he figured it'll have to do. The rest would be a little parting gift for the slum motel. The idea of Noct unknowing stepping in his residuals later on brought a wicked grin to Prompto's lips.

"You in there Prom?" the Prince's voice called out from the other side of the door, followed by a light knock.

"Ah, y- yeah, just gimme a minute," the blond stammered nervously. Shit. He hadn't heard the guys come back. "I'll… be right out!"

Quickly, Prompto washed up Noctis' bottle of shampoo and scrambled to return it to his backpack. He hurriedly collected his clothes, throwing it on as fast as he could, not noticing that he'd put his t-shirt on inside out. He gave the room a quick once-over before unlatching the bathroom door and stepping out into the greater motel room.

Noctis was seated at the small table, head buried in a game of King's Knight. Prompto looked around to see no sign of Ignis or Gladio. They probably decided to stay back for a few more drinks. It was Friday night, after all.

"How's the headache?" the Prince asked, glancing up over his phone at Prompto.

"Oh, yeah… it's a lot better now!" Prompto exclaimed with perhaps a touch too much enthusiasm.

"Got you a cheeseburger and fries," Noct said, smiling proudly at the fact that that he didn't forget his best friend's order.

"Thanks dude!" the blond cooed appreciatively, walking over to the greasy bag of food and tearing it open like nobody's business. "Man, I'm starving!"

Noctis eyed the flushed blond as Prompto dug happily into the bag and retrieved his burger.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" the Prince asked suspiciously.

"Yep, never better dude!" the blond exclaimed between voracious chews. "Noct, you're the best!" The blond's eyes sparkled with appreciation and delight as he consumed the greasy feast.

The Prince grinned cleverly, swiping one of Prompto's fries for himself. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
